World
World is the name of an imaginary friend who appeared as the main antagonist in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends movie Destination Imagination. Voiced by Max Burkholder, and originally known as the Tyrant King, World originally appears to only be a pair of eyes and a mouth who has the ability to possess and control only one thing at any time he wants by becoming what he's possessed's face, but is actually the entire world in the toy chest and has complete control over it even destroying it in a fit of rage. He had been living in a toybox and was causing trouble for his creator's parents and was forced to live at Foster's in the attic until Frankie in a bit of curiosity (and refusing to let an imaginary friend remain locked in a toy chest), decided to open the chained-up toybox and escape her overworked job at the home. When Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo discovered she was missing, Mr. Herriman, who felt that she was shirking off on him running the chores, ordered them to search for her, and World took many forms in order to get rid of them.He cannot posses anithyng with a face of his own. There are a list of World's many forms: *A Weeble-like policeman *A superhero *A purple puppy *A squirrel *A flower *A bee *A tree *A leaf *A spider *Fire *An ember from said fire. *Wooden animals on a totem pole *A glass cup *A teapot *A plate *An orange *A pear *A bunch full of bananas *A bunch full of grapes *An apple forced to live in a desert by Mac *A horse *An Archer *A cheshire cat who help Mac to protect Frankie *An arrow from said Archer *A "living" statue *Some portraits and paintings *A guard *A Prince/King (favored by many, it's mostly the outfit) *A dark wizard (also favored form) *A unicorn *A number of animals from grass hedges *A knight in armor statue *A water fountain *The castle *A flag * A pink panther diamond *A pink panther cat *A storm of rage *A Dragon Banki (after collapsing his own world due to Mr. Herriman getting him upset). *The Toy chest (obviously) *A vase *His current form (a stuffed doll made by Frankie) Only Frankie understood what he wanted, a real friend, and he turned Frankie's friends small and live in a scale model replica of the house. Only after learning what had happened about why Frankie wanted to get away from her overstressed job, they became friends until Mr. Herriman gave his opinion about Frankie, and World melted and became angry, and Bloo responded that Mr. H. had "peeved World off", destroying everything and turning into a monster made from various parts. As the friends escaped, Frankie tried to fight him off, and managed to escape, after calming him down. World got an apology, and became friends after Frankie created a new doll to have as his home. Now, all of the residents share the chores, and World allows them to visit his magical toybox. It is possible that Frankie adopted World. It can be said that World is possibly the most powerful Imaginary friend to be found as he is able to create and destroy his toybox world with ease and possess most inanimate objects and even combine them into a seperate entity, as a result Mac stated that World is powerful enough to destroy Foster's or the whole Earth for that matter, probabely because his powers would cause immense destruction if he had the right tools (ie; tanks, missiles, nuclear bombs, etc) resulting in terrible destruction. Personality World can be best described has happy and rather enagmatic due to his many diffrent bodies and a bit of a prankster but well meaning most of the time. However if upset he can become quite monsterous and clingy especially when he thinks he might be abandoned (where the abandonment issues came from the fact that his creator's parents forced his creator to abandon him). This is most notable when he plays hide-and-seek with Frankie, panicking and crying when he thinks she might have left him (Frankie was really only hiding in a bush behind him), thus establishing his moments of instablity that reappear in the movie. For example when Frankie discovers that he shrunk Mac and the others he starts to get angry causing the world to shake and he begins to rant in a slightly demonic voice that Frankie is going to leave him just like "They" made "Him" leave him all alone with Frankie quickly figureing what he means and calming him down. He even temporarily morphs in to an extreamasaur like entity when Mr Herriman yells at him, threatening to take Frankie away and leave him alone to "think" about what he did. Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Minor characters Category:Turing Good Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Kids